


Not Everything is as it Appears

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Choking, Clint can stop this at any time by making a fist, Crying, Face Slapping, Gags, He literally asked Bucky to do this, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Sex, consensual non consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Clint wakes up tied to the headboard.  Bucky is going to have his way with him, whether he likes it or not.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 5





	Not Everything is as it Appears

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is all COMPLETELY CONSENSUAL, but that doesn't become obvious till the end of the story. Please read with your own squicks and triggers in mind and if nonconsensual stuff isn't your bag, pass on by.
> 
> If it is your thing, come on in.
> 
> Comments are love!

Clint woke up when the first slap hit his face. "Wha- What the hell?"

Somehow he'd been moved so that he was lying in the center of the bed, and when he tried to shove the person who'd just slapped him away, he discovered that his hands were bound to the headboard. 

Blinking furiously in the dim light of the room, he realized it was Bucky, and his heart rate ratcheted up another notch. "Bucky? What the hell?"

Another slap, on the other side of his face this time, and Bucky said, "I didn't tell you to talk, Barton."

"Well, I'm certainly not shutting up when you're hitting me for no reason. Now, untie me!"

Bucky chuckled, a low, filthy sound. "Yeah, that's not happening. If you're not going to shut up, I'll shut you up."

"What the hell do you - " Clint was cut off when Bucky stuffed a piece of material into Clint's mouth. He then slapped a piece of tape over top, so that Clint couldn't just push whatever it was right back out.

Clint started to struggle, pulling at the ropes and twisting his body, but he was careful to never make a fist while doing it. Just like he suspected, all struggling did was tire him out, especially since he couldn't really get a full breath with his mouth full.

"You done?" Bucky asked, but his voice was careless, as if he was only asking for the appearance of it. And in fact, he was moving down, forcing Clint's legs apart and over Bucky's thighs.

Without conscious thought on Clint's part, Clint's cock was starting to get hard, and Bucky slapped it. It wasn't hard enough to really hurt, but it brought tears of humiliation to Clint's eyes. "Yeah, you know what I want. And you went to bed too early last night for me to get off. I'm still horny, so I'm just going to help myself."

Clint tried to say no, he really did, but all that came out was inarticulate sound that just caused Bucky to laugh again. Then Bucky spit into his hand a couple of times, smearing the spit over his cock, which Clint could see was hard and red. 

"I suggest you relax, or this is going to be more painful than it has to be, Barton," Bucky said, lining up his cock with Clint's hole. Clint tried to take a deep breath, tried to relax as much as he could, but when the head of Bucky's cock breached him, it still burned like fire.

Skin dragged against Clint's tender insides as Bucky pulled back and then pushed in again, further this time. Clint whimpered, but his cock got even harder. Bucky wrapped his prosthetic hand around Clint's cock, squeezing hard enough that it was almost to the point of pain. "Such a slut. I bet your ass hurts like a _bitch_ , and you're hard anyway."

More tears leaked out of Clint's eyes, dripping down the sides of his face. As Bucky kept moving, Clint was loosening up, and it hurt less, pleasure taking its place. And the humiliation of that fact went to Clint's cock, making it harder.

It set up a feedback loop - the harder he got, the less Bucky's cock hurt, the more pleasure he felt - until all he could do was moan loudly through the cloth stuffed in his mouth. 

"Yeah, whore. Even when you should hate it, you love having a cock stuffed up your ass. Don't you?"

Clint shook his head, only to have his cheek explode in pain when Bucky slapped him again. "Don't lie to me, whore. Now, again, you love it, don't you?"

Not wanting to be hit again, even if it did turn him on, he nodded. It felt like he was choking, between crying stuffing up his nose and the material in his mouth. When Bucky ripped the tape off his mouth, it felt like it took the top layer of skin off his lips, but he was too grateful that he could push the fabric out of his mouth and catch a deep breath to really care.

"I want to hear you moan more clearly," Bucky said, his hips working hard. "I want to hear you _beg_ for me to make you come. Let me hear it, slut."

Clint _couldn't_. He couldn't beg for more of this, but then Bucky lifted his hand again, and rather than be hit again, he whimpered before saying, "Please make me come, Bucky."

"You're a good slut," Bucky said, and his hips were _slamming_ into Clint, his cock deep inside and hurting so good. His prosthetic was wrapped around Clint's traitorous dick, and the metal caught on the sensitive skin, adding another layer of _painpleasurepain_ to everything else.

Now that he'd started talking, he couldn't seem to stop, and he was begging incoherently. He didn't even know what he was begging for. For Bucky to stop? For him to keep going? For him to make Clint come? He didn't know, just repeating, "Please, please, please," over and over again.

"That's it. Good slut," Bucky slurred out, and then with one final bone-rattling thrust, he froze. Clint could feel his cock twitching as he came, and he cried out, afraid that he was going to be left hanging.

Except that Bucky started thrusting again - slower, gentler - and his hand was stroking Clint's cock in even strokes. It didn't take long, probably less than a minute, before Clint's orgasm punched through him. It hit like a fist to his gut, that he'd come while being used like this, but at the same time, there was relief.

Slowly, Bucky pulled out of Clint's abused ass and bent down to look at it. 

"I'm fine," Clint _tried_ to say, but his lips felt numb.

"Just checking I didn't tear you," Bucky said, a single finger sliding in and around the edges of Clint's hole. "I don't see any blood though."

"Like I said, I'm fine. Except that I really need you to untie my arms and then I want cuddles." Clint was aiming for demanding. He knew he was probably closer to pleading.

"I definitely think you earned them." It only took Bucky a minute to do a quick release on the knots holding Clint's hands to the headboard, and then he was wrapping Clint up in his arms, warm and safe and _perfect_. "Was it what you wanted?"

"Exactly what I wanted," Clint said, burrowing his head into Bucky's chest. Now that the scene was over, he was starting to shiver a little, and Bucky shifted to pull up the blankets around them, helping Clint get warm.

"Thank you," Clint whispered to Bucky's chest.

Bucky pressed a kiss to the top of Clint's head. "Any time, darlin'. Any time."


End file.
